Nissan Primera 2.0Te-V '98
|manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = |torque = |engine = SR20DE |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 184 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan Primera 2.0Te-V '98 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * White Pearl * Silver Metallic * Sonic Silver Metallic * Super Black * Red Pearl * Midnight Purple Pearl In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Apart from the discreet rear spoiler, six-spoke alloy wheels and GT badge, there aren't that many visual clues to the Primera GT's abilities, but it's a real driver's car. It has multi-link suspension that gives it the same kind of cornering grip as Nissan's 300ZX coupe, optimised by the 195/60 VR15 rubber. This four-potter is endowed with 150 bhp once the engine spins at 6,100 rpm, and torque peaks in the form of 134 lb-ft at 4,800 rpm. It's got an 8.8 second time for 0-62 mph, and you can feel the steering weight up nicely on the way to a top speed of 136 mph. The engine management system uses fuzzy logic to achieve a more precise control of the air/fuel mixture, but there's nothing fuzzy about the way the car feels. The GT is a sharp, crisp handler. A notch-free gear change enables easy manual selection of the five ratios, though the gear lever feels a little too long-throw to spark off any sports-car fantasising. Uprated, four-disc, ABS brakes means the car stops as well as it goes. Although not available in GT guise, the Primera estate would still rank among a driver's preferred choices when considering a load-lugger that incorporates some degree of enjoyment. There's plenty of grip, and the entertaining prospect of some lift-off oversteer in the corners if you don't mind your furniture being flung around in the boot. More good news comes with the two-litre SRi version. 0-62 in 10.5 seconds, maximum speed of 125 mph. The two-litre engine has a lightweight aluminium alloy block, with an alloy head housing 16 valves. At 5,600 rpm there's a maximum of 130 bhp, while 4,800 revs sees peak torque of 127 lb-ft. Styled by NDE (Nissan Design Europe), this estate bears all the hallmarks of someone actually sitting down and thinking about it. As you would expect, Nissan offers a choice of a 5-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed auto, both of which work absolutely fine. There's also a choice of 15-inch alloy wheels, wearing 185/65 tyres, behind which are ABS brakes. At the front, the discs are ventilated, with solid discs at the rear. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Nissan dealership for 25,630 Credits, but only in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game (in the latter version, this car appears as simply Nissan Primera '98). In the NTSC version of the game, the Infiniti G20 '98 replaces this car, indicating that they are the same car, though the G20 is an Infiniti while the Primera is a Nissan. Trivia *The rear of this car was altered between the NTSC-J and PAL versions of Gran Turismo 2. See the pictures below for more info. *The C-Class Touring Car, one of the hidden cars available through cheat codes in Gran Turismo 2, uses a body very similar to the racing modified version of this car, despite the nameplate suggesting that the aforementioned car is a Mercedes-Benz Race Car. However, the racing modified version of this car and the C-Class Touring Car are not identical, because the C-Class Touring Car has gold rims (from Mazda RX-7 GT-Turbo (SA22C) '83) and a circle with a Primera logo, while the racing modified Primera has white rims and the circle is actually a Vodafone logo, which is what the actual car looked like during its BTCC days. **In the demo versions of the game, the Primera racing modification did not have any Vodafone branding. Pictures File:N2p2nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Nissan Primera '98.JPG|The Nissan Primera 2.0Te-V '98 as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2, where it was renamed to "Nissan Primera '98". Nissan_Primera_2.0Te-V_'98_(Rear).jpg|The rear of the Nissan Primera 2.0Te-V '98 in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2. File:Nissan_Primera_'98_(Rear).jpg|The rear of the Nissan Primera 2.0Te-V '98 in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2. Aside from the name change, the rear spoiler of the car and the rear license plate were altered. It is unknown the reason for the cosmetic change, though it could be presumed that the car was altered to resemble the European market Primera. -R-Nissan Primera '98.JPG|A Nissan Primera 2.0Te-V '98 with racing modifications applied. The race modified version of this car appears to be the car used by Anthony Reid and David Leslie during the 1998 BTCC Season, who achieved 2nd place overall with Reid, and 6th place overall with Leslie. C-Class_Touring_Car.jpg|The unused C-Class Touring Car. For unknown reasons, this "Mercedes-Benz" race car uses a slighty different version of the racing modifications of this car. File:Gmsdrl--.png|The unused "C-Class Touring Car" banner Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars